Gelborne Sorcerer (5e)
An archetype based on a sorcerer with a bloodline based upon an ooze. The bloodline's main focus is on having a sorcerer with a fluid, flexible body capable of shifting in abnormal shapes. Your blood flows thicker, more viscous than most of your kind. Thanks to an magical ritual which occurred sometime in your bloodline, or the result of some ritual best left unspoken of, your blood is tainted with the essence of an ooze. Pseudopod At 1st level, the ooze in your blood allows you to extend a pseudopod from your pores, granting you the use of an extra appendage. Using an action, you may extend a pseudopod, granting yourself a 15 ft reach. You cannot effectively wield weapons with this pseudopod, though it can grasp objects from a distance, perform unarmed strikes, and deliver touch spells. Your pseudopod remains extended until you withdraw it as an action. Ooze Grip At 1st level, while your pseudopod is extended, you may use an action to lash out at a foe. Using your action you may force them to make a dexterity save against your spell save DC On a failed save, chose one of the following. * You make a bludgeoning attack on an enemy using your pseudopod. This attack deals bludgeoning damage equal to 1d8 + your charisma modifier. * You grapple the enemy, pulling them to you if they are within one size category larger than you. Otherwise, you are pulled to them, still grappling onto them. Malleable At 6th level, your body becomes malleable by nature; your mind and body more readily taking to new shapes. Transmutation spells targeting you with a casting time of one action may be instead be cast using a bonus action. In addition, when you are transformed by Polymorph or any similar spell, you may chose to keep your intelligence, wisdom, and charisma stats from your original form. In addition, when transformed by Polymorph or any similar spell which allows you to transform into a creature with the type beast, you may instead chose to be transformed into a creature with the type ooze. Amorphous Starting at 14th level, your anatomy changes enough to allow for new means of movement. When you move on your turn, you gain the ability to enter a viscous state. You gain a climbing speed equal to that of your moving speed, sticking to walls and ceilings, and when moving on your turn you can move through any enemy's space but can't willingly end your move there. On your turn, you can move through any space that is at least 3 inches in diameter and do so without squeezing. When you stop moving, the regular squeezing rules apply if you're in a space one size smaller than you. You can't willingly stop in a space smaller than that, and if you're forced to do so, you immediately flow to the nearest space that can fit you, back along the path of your movement. Gelatinous Starting at 18th level, your anatomy becomes a perfect hybrid between a humanoid and an ooze. You gain the following benefits: * You no longer need to breathe or sleep. * At the end of your turn, you may choose to have any creature you have grappled take (2d6) acid damage. * When passing through a creature, you can have them make a dexterity save against your spell save dc. On a failure, they take (2d6) acid damage. * You have resistance to Slashing, Acid, Cold, and Lightning damage. Category:Archetype